Technological advancement in the context of targeted drug delivery to the lung continues to be an emerging field. The ability to deliver therapeutic agents specifically to the lung has been popular in the treatment of specific disease states such as asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), infections, cancer, and others. Given its extremely large surface area, mild environment, and ease of administration, in contrast to oral and intravenous routes of drug delivery, the lung presents an especially attractive avenue of therapeutic delivery.
However, pulmonary drug delivery is not without its obstacles. For drug particles to deposit in the deep lung, where they exert their therapeutic action, they must possess certain physical properties. Specifically, the drug particles must have an aerodynamic diameter below 5 microns, where the aerodynamic diameter encompasses both the density and geometric diameter of the drug particle. Accordingly, aerosolized drug particles must be less than 5 microns in aerodynamic diameter when they exit an inhaler to deposit in the deep lung.
The majority of devices for targeted drug delivery to the lung can be categorized into one of three groups: metered dose inhalers (MDI), dry powdered inhalers (DPI), and nebulizers. Researchers have advanced each technology to more adequately fit the needs of prescribers, patients, and even environmentalists concerned with the release of ozone-depleting propellants. While many of the devices currently utilized in theory deliver a set dose, patient variables such as inspiratory capacity and coordination alter the performance and thus therapeutic effect achieved through the use of the device. Most devices however, deliver only small quantities of drug per dose or take long periods of time to deliver a clinically relevant dose in many diseases.
Metered-dose inhalers consist of a small device which contains a formulation of drug particles suspended in a liquid. Typically the doses delivered by these inhalers are small, in the microgram range, often too small for many clinical applications. The patient can then actuate the device to receive a set, metered, dose. Although these devices do not require a significant inspiratory capacity (30 L/min, e.g.), they do require the patient to have been properly counseled and demonstrate consistent coordination to receive the intended manufacturers' dose. Although spacers and other devices have been developed to circumvent this problem, many patients continue to inappropriately utilize their devices, compromising the effectiveness of their medication and leading to poorer and unpredictable patient outcomes. Formulation problems such as the inability to include drugs not stable in a liquid environment and a limited shelf-life are also major challenges. Further, propellants which used to be included in many formulations to assist in the delivery process, such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), have been suspect in the depletion of the ozone layer and manufacturers have been required to reformulate their products to contain non-hazardous materials. This change has led to patients having to change their products, which are potentially more expensive and inconsistent in therapeutic efficacy.
Traditional nebulizers are also liquid formulations of drugs which are delivered to patients who cannot physically actuate or coordinate MDIs or DPIs, primarily young children and the very ill. They carry many of the same formulation and stability problems as MDIs and additionally are inefficient, bulky, and require the patient to breathe the contents over lengthy periods of time (15-30 minutes) due to the need to dissolve or finely disperse the drug within an aqueous liquid. As many medications used to treat disease states are prescribed to be taken several times a day, using nebulizers remain an inconvenience to patients and caretakers particularly due to these long treatment times.
Dry powdered inhalers can be broken down into two sub-categories, passive and active devices. DPIs are formulations of dry powders which are administered at set doses. Currently, the majority of DPIs on the market are passive, meaning they are designed to deliver their intended dose when the patient has demonstrated a significant inspiratory capacity (60 L/min, e.g.) needed to mobilize the powders. Although DPIs are free from many of the issues and concerns that restrict MDIs and nebulizers (such as formulation, stability, coordination, and hazardous complications), their performance, and corresponding drug delivery, can be drastically impaired if the patient is unable to inspire at the tested rate; common in COPD, asthma, and pediatric populations. This, again, can lead to unpredictable and unfavorable patient outcomes if used incorrectly. For example, DPI's currently on the market are inadequate because they are liquid formulations, which result in instability, incompatibility, a requirement of advanced coordination, and provide erratic delivery, which in heightened with improper use. Furthermore, the current dry powder formulations have limited delivery and require large inspiratory force, adversely affecting the sick, elderly, and children. This has shown to be problematic for patient populations who have diminished lung function resulting from advanced age or the disease process itself. These populations might experience more therapeutic failures and adverse effects related to the drug due to inability to generate a dispersion patter reflective of those seen in clinical trials.
In an attempt to mitigate this unpredictability, research groups have focused on developing active devices. Active devices utilize a power source to decrease the need for the patient to inspire at the typical DPI requirement, however, many of these devices have not yet come to market and may demonstrate some dosing inconsistencies when used at different patient inspiratory flow rates. In addition, many devices are exceedingly complicated in design and manufacture, adding time and cost to the development of therapies. DPIs can deliver a wide range of doses from low micrograms to milligrams. Having the drug in the solid state enables higher payloads than if the drug needs to be dispersed or dissolved in a solvent. However, as the doses increase, generally performance decreases.
Another caveat for targeted drug therapy is payload capabilities. When considering drug classes such as aminoglycosides and fluoroquinolones, the effectiveness of therapy is dependent on the amount of drug exposed to the site of interest.
It may be desirable to provide a drug delivery device incorporating many of the beneficial qualities of the above MDI, DPI, and nebulizer devices as well as additional features which have the potential to benefit several disease states, unique from the other devices currently on the market. It may be desirable to provide consistency in the delivery of relatively large doses and intermediate doses under conditions which model inter- and intra-patient variability have historically created problems in the performance for standard devices. It may be desirable to provide a device that offers high doses and excellent performance at various flow rates and various orientations (as patients will position the device differently each time they use) and aesthetic appeal. Finally, it may be desirable that the device is simple and cost minimized.